The Final Frontier
by The Delta 42
Summary: AU. FEM!KIRK. Jane Kirk entered the Starfleet Academy at the age of 15 and graduated at the age of 18, After serving as an Lieutenant aboard the USS Republic for 3 years before being placed in charge of the Construction of the USS Enterprise.


**_The Final Frontier_**

AU. FEM!KIRK. Jane Kirk entered the Starfleet Academy at the age of 16 and graduated at the age of 19, After serving as an Lieutenant aboard the USS Republic for 3 years before being placed in charge of the Construction of the USS Enterprise.

 ** _Prologue: Lieutenant Commander Kirk_**

Jane Kirk looked at the padd she was hold as she sipped her coffee, she had served aboard the USS Republic for three years before Klingons had attacked the USS Republic and killed the Captain and First Officer and severely wounded the Second Officer. Jane had taken Command of the Republic and took her back into Federation Space, to which she was rewarded the Rank of Commander and the Second Officer of the Republic had been promoted to Captain. Starfleet Command had also placed her in charge of the Iowa ship yard.

'It's not all bad,' Thought Kirk, 'At least I'll be under the command of Uncle Chris.'

Jane looked at her Padd, the list of Starship classes were on the screen in alphabetical order, Jane noted that the Matilda Class, Armstrong Class, Newton Class and Mayflower Class all need refits, which she had taken to the Federation Council, but until the resources were acquired and the new technology was tested the refits would have to wait.

Jane internally snorted at the name Starship-Class. The only ship of that Class that was unaccounted for was the USS Franklin, Originally known a Franklin, a MACO ship that was branded after the formation of the Federation and thus was given a Number higher than NX-01, despite coming before it.

The Ship that Chris was working on had the title of Constitution Class, had Twenty One decks, both Shuttles and Escape pods, deflector shields, phaser banks and Torpedoes.

Jane had just served aboard a similar class, the USS Republic, a Democracy-Class Vessel, one of the first few ship classes to be created after the destruction of the USS Kelvin.

Jane looked at the Ship's registry number, NCC-1701. Jane frowned slightly, she heard from a couple other Engineers that this was going to be the new Flagship.

The current Flagship was the UESS Enterprise, NGA-0495, and it was dues for decommissioning. Jane sighed and stepped off the transport, looking around, before spotting a ship being built in the dry dock.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Said a voice behind her.

Jane looked behind her and saw Captain Christopher Pike, a grin split her face.

"Aye, Captain, she is." Said Jane, looking at the ship, "What's the ships name?"

"The USS Enterprise." Said Pike, looking at Jane's back, "The new ship where you're going to be the Chief Engineer."

Jane frowned, "I thought Scotty had that position."

"He did, until he made Admiral Archer's Prize beagle vanish." Said Pike, making Kirk look at him.

"That's what happened?" Asked Jane, "I thought the poor thing died."

"You and the rest of Starfleet, I heard about the Republic." Said Pike, making Kirk look down.

"I didn't do much, The Captain and first Officer were killed in the first blast and the Second Officer was severely wounded, no one else was going to take command, so I took the chair." Said Jane, looking down.

"Well, the Republic's Captain had you transferred over to the Enterprise, figured you'd be able to get her up and running ahead of schedule." Said Pike, making Jane look at the Enterprise.

"I might be able to do a couple of things, who's the First Officer?" Asked Jane, not taking her eyes off the Enterprise.

"Commander Spock." Said Pike, making Jane smile.

"Ah, how is the point eared bastard?" Asked Jane, grinning.

 ** _A/N: At the start of this Jane has just been made a Lt. Cmdr. So by the time of the next chapter she may be a full Cmdr. I made Jane an engineer as I like to believe that Kirk would've wanted to know his way around a ship._**


End file.
